


Adopted Child

by Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed



Series: among the stars, there's a ship [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed/pseuds/Oh_Strange_Creature_Above_My_Bed
Summary: It has been less than a month since Pink, Cyan's mate, death. Black had just lost their romantic partner less than a week before they were assigned to this mission.Both of them are left as single parents to their own offspring, but their methods of parenting turn out to be extremely different from eachother. Cyan has been losing their patience with the way Black's child shivers in sight of her own parent.----------☆-----------Direct continuation to my other one shot,Run, although it isn't needed to read it beforehand.I'll be uploading these as a series instead of a multi chapter fanfiction, in case i lose interest and stop writing for this.
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us)
Series: among the stars, there's a ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Adopted Child

**Author's Note:**

> no beta reader once again here we go-

Black wasn't exactly the best choice for a partner Cyan had ever had.

They were impatient, short-tempered, abusive, aggressive. Careless.

Usually they would never be paired up together, that much they knew. Maybe, it was because both of them had lost their mate and left alone with their offspring fairly recently, the Entity thought they would be better to bring emotional support to one another, while also being efficient enough to be able to do their job.

The Entity was wrong, Cyan noticed, the first time Black slapped their children in front of Cyan's very own. 

Cyan's children were still young, fresh out of the egg. Small blobs of color, they hadn't even started developing arms yet. Their shapeshifting abilities were barely enough to imitate a cartoonish style of what would be a space suit, which blended in perfectly with the abominations humans called their minis. 

Black's child was way older. She already had the height and physical development of a 10 year old human child, except, as Cyan noticed, she didn't exactly have the ability to shapeshift, besides having in her the same exact DNA of their species. 

Maybe, Cyan thought, as they watched Black spit out venomous words to their own flesh and blood, this wasn't a way of the Entity to deal with their emotionally hurt members. Maybe, this was a punishment. 

After all, them and Pink had betrayed the Entity just as much as they betrayed MIRA, Cyan thought. They could feel their blood boiling at every snap, every yell, every slap, the urge to kill and adopt growing stronger with time. To eliminate the destructive parent in order to let their offspring grow healthily. Species preservation, Cyan noticed, even if the child was a Fraud, a human with alien DNA, their instincts didn't seem to care one bit.

They slowly let their gaze go down from the cafeteria table to the small cyan baby on their lap. The meeting had been going on throughout hours now, ever since Orange's body was found. The same screaming, the same accusations, the tears and failed tries to calm everyone down. It was only the second body reported so far, and the cause of the tumult was none less than Black themself. The crew this time was very united, extremely friendly, trusting and hard to manipulate. That seemed to be getting on Black's nerves ever since they first put feet on that ship.

Cyan didn't seem to notice as the captain of the ship, Red, finally managed to get everyone to calm down. They were too occupied cupping their soundly asleep baby into one hand, petting them with the lightest of touches as to not wake them up, a feeling of happiness and comfort filling their chest with the view of their protected safe and happy. They tried to picture themselfs hitting it. They couldn't. 

"Cyan?" a gentle, hoarse voice called their attention, and they looked up at Blue. The crewmate had tears staining his face, dark blue eyes red and swollen from crying, voice breaking ever so slightly. "Who will you vote for?"

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Who got the majority votes?" they asked, finally, voice soft, low.

"Black." 

Slowly, they looked up to Black, standing up in all their anger, panting slightly as they stared straight into Cyan's visor. "Vote Blue," they growled, "do it". 

Black had no chance of surviving, and they knew it. That was nothing but a dare, a test to their loyalty. 

Their gaze drifted to the small child, recoiled against her chair, holding back tears and hugging her own fragile body, scared. 

Cyan voted.

9 votes for Black, 1 vote for Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Frauds are children who are born from a human × alien breed, but besides having their DNA as non-human they dont have alien characteristics, and except their growing stage, they cannot be differentiated from a normal human.
> 
> I use the therm "alien" here instead of impostor, because in this universe impostor is nothing but a title, not a species, as there can be impostors of all species, and the same is valid for crewmates. Crewmates, however, have their most common species be the human race, and impostors are more commonly found in Cyan's race, but both sides have their fare share of different species scattered all around the place.
> 
> i tried to make this as a independent piece of fiction as much as i connected it to my previous fanfic, just in case i stop writing for this series! this is what happened to Cyan after Run, and there is still more to come, so subscribe to the series if you want to see more updates ^^


End file.
